Across the Ocean
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: It's the beginning of the new term, and Nina's gone. Fabian misses her terribly, and doesn't know how to get her back. Will he, or will Nina remain in America for the rest of the year? Each chapter is based off of a song, I highly suggest you listen to the song while reading. Thanks!
1. You I See

**_Let me tell you, _**

**_I will be there when you're in need,_**

**_it's you I'll see. -_**

**_Brad Kavanagh_**

Nina was gone. And no matter what I did, I couldn't bring her back. Every day, I'd wake up, expecting to see her downstairs at breakfast. Every day, I was disappointed when I realized that she's not here.

"Fabian, come on, we've got to go to class." Amber said, annoyed by my moping. Recently, I hadn't been into anything but the mystery. And the only reason I was solving the mystery was because Nina would want me to.

"Right, I'm coming Ambs." I muttered absentmindedly, grabbing my school bag and a muffin. I pulled my blazer over my favorite sweater and headed out the door into the freezing air.

_If Nina was here, I would be warm. She would be next to me. _I thought sadly. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes, but I held them back. _Man up, Fabian. _I told myself. Kinda difficult when the love of your life is thousands of miles away and you're here. In the middle of nowhere. Without her.

"So, I was thinking of taking you and Alfie shopping with me and Willow later, and we could go get pizza and a movie after ..." Amber rambled.

"Yeah, sounds good." I told her.

"Really? Awesome! You're finally getting better at being social again!" she squealed. I nodded, rolling my eyes at the same time.

We shuffled into class, and everyone was already there. Miss Denby smiled at me, she knew what was going on.

"Hey baby." Alfie shouted to Amber. She smiled like a lovestruck idiot and pranced to her seat beside Alfie. I took mine beside Patricia. Ever since Patricia and Eddie broke up and Nina hadn't come back, I'd been hanging out with her.

"Nothing on Nina?" she asked me quietly when Miss Denby had turned to the board. I had been messaging Nina earlier, but she never messaged back.

"No, but I'll try after class." I told her. Patricia nodded and turned back to her work.

LINE BREAK

After class, we headed over to the student lounge, taking our places on the couch. I pulled out my laptop and immediately went over to Nina's profile.

_Hey Neens, what's up? _Send. Minutes later, she responded.

"She's messaged me!" I shouted.

"What does it say?" Patricia shouted back, stealing my laptop from me.

_Nothing, really. I miss you guys. Especially you, Fabian. _I smiled at her message, and Patricia faked a barf.

_I miss you too. You'll come back though, right? _I sent.

Minutes passed and she didn't reply. I shook my head sadly and headed to the next class.

Walking back to the house after school ended felt like slow motion. I would pass by happy couples holding hands or kissing, and it would make the already gaping hole in my heart even wider. Why was Nina gone? The burning question meant everything to me. I understood that she and Eddie needed to be apart because of their connections, but I didn't understand why that was. The letter explained it all: why she was gone, if she would ever come back, and she told me she loved me. I found a shady tree to sit under and buried myself in my thoughts, taking out my laptop and trying to get through to Nina. She didn't answer, and that made me nervous.

"Fabian? Fabian? Fabian!" I looked up to see a girl I didn't recognize shouting at me.

"Er, can I help you?" I asked her nicely.

"No, can I help you? Are you okay?" the girl wondered aloud. She had long, wavy ginger hair, bright blue eyes, and a friendly smile. But she wasn't Nina.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, um ..." I answered, wondering what her name was.

"Right, I'm Lanie." she told me.

"Fabian." I replied, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"I knew that." Lanie laughed, shaking my hand lightly.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed too. It was nice to laugh, honestly.

"So, what's been getting you down lately? I see you in the halls, you never have a smile on your face any more." Lanie asked. She was a little weird, but it was so nice to have someone ask me what was wrong that I didn't care.

"My girlfriend, Nina. She's American, and she hasn't come back for this year. I mean, I know why, but I just miss her, you know?" The red head nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My boyfriend moved to New Zealand last year. I haven't heard from him since." Lanie spilled sadly.

"Sorry." I said sympathetically. She shrugged.

"Just have to get used to it, I guess."

"I'm not going to. I need her back."

"Then I'm sure you'll find a way." the girl smiled, patted me on the back, and walked to Isis House. I nodded.

_I will. I will bring you back here, Nina. I promise. _I silently promised her my help, and got up, running half-heartedly to Anubis House.

LINE BREAK

Patricia was waiting for me when I returned to the house.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I have something I need to show you!" she told me excitedly.

"Er, okay, just let me put my stuff down." I muttered, about to head into the common room.

"Nope, this can't wait!" the goth yelled, dragging me and making me drop my stuff.

"Alright, fine, I'm coming." I laughed, and she let go of my arm. I followed her upstairs, into Amber and Mara's room.

"Look what I found under Mara's mattress!" Patricia smiled, excitement dancing in her eyes.

When I saw what she had pulled out, I gasped.

**_Don't you know that I'll_**

**_never run from you,_**

**_you can always count on me? _**

**Okay guys! That's it for today! What's in Patricia's hand? What did Nina leave behind, and how is it going to help Fabian bring her back? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Don't worry, it will be up soon, I promise. Thanks for reading, please review! - Sydney**


	2. Miss You

**CHAPTER 2: I Miss You **

**_I don't know when I lost my mind,_**

**_maybe when I made you mine. -_**

**_Ed Sheeran_**

"Look what I found under Mara's mattress!" Patricia smiled, excitement dancing in her eyes.

When I saw what she had pulled out, I gasped. Nina had left two ceramic amulets, and a leather bound book that looked very old.

"The amulets ..." I whispered. Patricia nodded, running the black rope through her fingers.

"I guess she wants us to use them for something." she pondered.

"But those only let you pass through to the tunnels." I mused.

"Maybe not JUST the tunnels," Patricia exclaimed, "let's see what's in this book!" She picked it up, tossing me the amulets, and carefully flipped the old cover up. A note written on a little yellow piece of paper fell out. I recognized Nina's neat, intricate handwriting immediately.

"Read it!" I demanded a bit rudely.

"Okay!" Patricia snapped back, scanning the paper.

"Sorry." I mumbled. She nodded, and began.

_Dear Sibunas, I'm sorry I've since left you guys, I really am. But I need you to know it wasn't anything you did or said, it was a mutual connection between Eddie and I that could be fatal. As you know, the Chosen One and the Osirian have almost the same powers. However, there is one difference. Eddie is more powerful than I am, and if our powers collide, he could end up like Rufus, dangerous and power hungry. For everyone's sake, I've made the decision to stay in America for the year. I do believe there is a way for Eddie and I to be in the same place at the same time, though, and if you would, I need your help to find this way. I've left two amulets and this book behind to help you. The amulets, as you know, will get you through to the tunnels if you can't access the passage in the library. But they also open doors and passages in the tunnels, which may be of use to us all. Robert Frobisher-Smythe's daughter was the original Chosen One - I believe he has hidden the way to keep the Osirian and the Chosen One in the same place down in the tunnels. Put those amulets against whatever will take them! Please be safe though. I would absolutely die if any of you got hurt because of me. Now, I've left this book because it has some valuable information about the Chosen One and the Osirian, their relationship and powers, stuff like that. Sarah left it for me in her box two years ago. She started working on it back in the 20's, and I finished it. Please, help me come back to you all. I'm so sorry for putting this on you. Lots of love, Nina xxx _

"Alright, well, we definitely need to use these amulets." I sighed. Another mystery on top of Eddie's new one.

"Yeah, definitely. Wanna go down to the tunnels tonight and see if we can find anything?" Patricia asked. I nodded.

"Midnight? Victor's usually in his quarters by then." I decided.

"That'll work. Meet you by the basement door at midnight. Kay." the redhead agreed with me, and we headed down to dinner.

At the dinner table, everyone was silent for the first few minutes. They all stared at me. I think they expected me to get really mad at Eddie again or to suddenly become depressed and run to my room. Just before the silence got awkward, Joy spoke up.

"So, Amber, you and Willow are going shopping tomorrow?" she asked the two giggling girls near the middle of the table.

"Yeah, we're taking Fabian and Alfie with us." Willow squealed.

"Fabian needs a little social time." Amber whispered, as if I couldn't hear. Jerome snickered, and Mara rolled her eyes lovingly. I pretended not to hear.

The rest of the dinner conversation consisted of Joy and KT arguing over who was hotter, Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner (in the end they decided Taylor Lautner because he had abs), Patricia and Eddie staring at each other, wishing they could kiss the other, Mara, Jerome, and Alfie debating on whether or not they should pull a prank on Miss Denby (Mara was not in favor of it), and Willow and Amber obsessing over the latest fashion trends. When I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and left. I entered the hallway feeling stressed and alone, accidentally running into Trudy.

"Fabian dear, why don't you take a hot shower and I'll make you some tea?" our housemother asked soothingly.

"That would be brilliant, thank you Trudy." I sighed, relieving some of the stress falling on my shoulders.

"Of course love." she smiled, patting my back as I walked towards the bathroom.

As soon as I stepped into the hot shower, it felt like every stress in the world was released. The hot water relaxed my muscles and calmed me, making the pains of the day disappear. I could hear Nina's words in my mind, and it was like she was there with me. I smiled, something rare for me to do those days.

Unfortunately, when the shower was over, all of those thoughts, stresses, and painful memories came rushing back to me. I needed Nina to be there.

"Fabian, take a seat on the couch, I'll bring your tea to you." Trudy cooed when I stumbled into the common room, wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a red tee shirt.

I nodded and took my place on the couch, letting my head tilt back and hit the back of the leather couch. My eyes closed and I felt like doing nothing more than falling into my bed and letting the stresses disappear again when I fell asleep.

"Here you go, dear." Trudy whispered, handing me a mug full of steaming tea. The teabag was still hanging out of it, letting the flavors mix perfectly. I inhaled, and the incredible scent of cinnamon and other spices reached my nose.

"Hot enough for you?" the kind lady asked when I had buried my face in the mug, swallowing the hot, sweet liquid. I felt it slide down my throat and hit my stomach, making me instantly warm.

"Perfect, thanks Trudes." I thanked her for the tea and picked up a book.

_**I don't know when I lost my mind,**_

_**maybe it was every time**_

_**you said, you said, you said,**_

_**that I miss you. **_

**And there's the second chapter! I told you it would be uploaded soon, didn't I? Is a few hours later good enough for you? :) Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I think you Jabian fans will be happy with the next chapter! Don't worry Fabina fans, I still love Fabina and it won't be Jabian the entire story! Please tell me if you have anything you think I should change or fix, I appreciate constructive criticism. The next chapter will be based on "The Distance" by Hot Chelle Rae, and I'm expecting to upload it tomorrow night. Please tell me if you like the story! Thank you! - Sydney**


	3. The Distance

CHAPTER 3: The Distance (Please please please listen to the song while you're reading! "The Distance" by Hot Chelle Rae)

**_And just so you know,_**

**_the distance is what's killing me,_**

**_time and space have become the_**

**_ENEMY. - Hot Chelle Rae_**

"Hey guys, we're all going to a movie if anyone else wanted to come." Joy offered, gesturing towards KT and Patricia.

"Uh, yeah, I'd like to." I said. I needed to take my mind off of the mystery, as I guessed the three girls did too.

"Awesome, we're going tonight at seven." KT told me. I nodded understandingly and went back to my work. Joy looked particularly happy that I was going.

That night, Joy, KT, Patricia, Eddie and I loaded into Mr. Sweet's SUV and headed to the movies. Eddie, being the only one besides KT who actually had his driver's license, was the driver of the night. He and Patricia had gotten back together earlier that week after realizing the other wanted to keep dating as much as they did.

Patricia turned the radio on to a station playing songs we all knew, and soon we were singing along, acting completely cliche, as Patricia would say.

"Right, so what movie do you guys wanna see?" Joy asked us.

"Whatever looks good." KT suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

As we approached the movie theatre, Joy tried peering out of the car window at the film posters hung on the side of the building.

"Uh, we could see Les Miserable, This Is 40, Paranormal Activity 4, or Monsters Incorporated 3D," she mused, "Fabian, what do you want to see?"

"Anything's fine with me." I tried, attempting to make them all happy.

"Okay, Eddie? Patricia?" Joy asked, seeming a bit bored.

"Let's see Les Mis." the pair decided.

"Yeah"s and "sounds good"s echoed throughout the vehicle.

In the movie, I ended up sitting next to Joy. It wasn't awkward like it had been the last time we went to see a movie together, and I found myself wanting to grab her hand and hold onto it like a lifesaver. But I didn't know if she wanted me to, or if I really wanted me to, so I didn't.

The movie was good, and as we all sat down for dinner at the local family-style restaurant, the girls raved about how hot Eddie Redmayne was while their boyfriends rolled their eyes.

I didn't realize I had been staring at Joy and blushing until she asked me if I was okay. I nodded, but when I kept doing it, she dragged me outside.

"What's going on, Fabian?" she asked nicely. Joy was always so kind to me.

"I don't know." I responded, confused. I honestly had no idea what was wrong with me.

"You keep staring at me ... is there something in my teeth?" she started laughing, and then I was laughing, and shaking my head. We must've looked like idiots.

Eventually our stomachs started to hurt, and we kinda looked at each other like people do when they want to kiss, but I didn't know what to do. When Joy was tired of waiting for me to "man up" and make the first move, she kissed me. And I liked it.

"Fabian, I'm sorry!" she begged, starting to cry a bit.

"No, Joy, it's okay. Really." I smiled, and kissed her again. I guess I did have a bit of a thing for her.

LINE BREAK

Monday rolled in quickly, bringing March rain storms and chilly winds with it. Nobody felt happy that morning, what with school and the terrible weather. Joy and I trudged through the halls to our classes, only half interested in what the teachers had to say. I speak for everyone in that school when I say we all anxiously awaited the end of the day. So when it finally did come, it was like a fire had started and everyone was trying to escape it.

Joy and I ran across the school grounds to Anubis House, trying not to get soaked like Alfie and Jerome were.

"It's so crappy out!" she yelled to me as we were running, blazers held over our heads in a failed attempt to keep the rain out.

"I know! Keep running!" I screamed, picking up speed. Joy laughed and ran faster.

Anubis House was warm and dry when we entered, and I had never been so happy to be inside in my entire life. I was chilled to the bone, and dripping rainwater whenever I stepped.

"Well we were successful." Joy giggled, emptying her shoe of water.

"We were successful indeed." I agreed sarcastically. We entered the Common Room still laughing.

"What is this?!" Amber demanded me, her words laced with deadly venom as she held her iPhone up. A picture of Joy and I kissing in Joy's room was on the screen.

"I better go." Joy whispered, hastily running out of the room.

"Er -" I started.

"Fabian Rutter, you little cheat!" the blonde girl shouted.

"What do you mean? I'm dating Nina!" I defended, "... and Joy." Amber nodded, a look that could kill upon her face.

"Oh my God Amber, I am a cheat. What is wrong with me?" I cried, sinking into a chair and putting my face in my palms.

"I don't know, but you'd better break up with one of them!" she told me.

"I screwed up badly, didn't I?" I wondered.

"Yes Fabian. Yes, you did." I nodded in defeat.

"Choose, Fabian!" Amber called as she pranced out of the room.

LINE BREAK

That night, I didn't fall asleep at all. I stayed up all night trying to decide what to do. I felt like a complete and total jerk. If I broke up with Joy, she would be very sad, and probably angry since we had been dating for only a day. But if I didn't break up with her, I would be cheating on Nina more than I had been already. I loved Nina, I liked Joy. But Nina wasn't there, Joy was! And I was growing to like her more every day. I had absolutely no idea what to do. Half of my brain was telling me "Joy", and the other half "Nina". What a jerk I was.


	4. Give Me Love

**_Give a little time to me,_**

**_we'll burn this out._**

**_We'll play hide and seek_**

**_to turn this around! - Ed Sheeran_**

**New chapter! I'm really into this story, so I think I'll be updating a lot. This also means the story is going to be over fairly soon, probably in the next few chapters. Well, I hope you guys like this, and look out at the bottom for some answers and shout outs! :) - Sydney **

Morning came too quickly. I hadn't gotten any sleep, and I fought to keep myself awake all through breakfast.

"Fabes, are you okay?" Joy asked me.

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep." I told her. Guilt was burning a hole in my gut.

"Alright." my 'girlfriend' said. She kissed my cheek and skipped off to class.

"What did you get yourself into, Fabian?" I muttered when she was gone.

Throughout the day, Joy was happier than I'd seen her in a while. I felt absolutely terrible knowing I would erase that happiness in just a few hours. Once I told her what I needed to, her smile would drop like my heart when I saw her sadness. And I hated that about myself.

In an attempt to make Joy smile a bit longer (I really did love seeing her smile), I set up a romantic picnic lunch outside. I met her by her locker, and grabbed her hand without saying a word.

"Where are we going?" Joy giggled. I kept silent, a wide smile spreading on my face.

"And here we are." I announced when we reached the picnic. I had set it up in the perfect spot: half of the blanket was shady and half was sunny.

"Oh, Fabian! It's lovely." the small girl squealed. We sat down and I pulled out sandwiches, grapes, and cans of cola.

"Okay, ready?" Joy laughed, plucking a few grapes off of the vine.

"Yeah, go!" I moved back onto the grass and opened my mouth as Joy threw grapes at me. I caught four and shouted triumphantly, causing Joy to collapse onto the blanket in fits of giggles. I fell down and laughed with her, our voices becoming quieter as we laughed harder. Nothing was particularly funny, it just felt good to laugh with her. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh my gosh, we have to get to class!" Joy shouted, still laughing in between her words.

"Right." I agreed, gathering up the blanket and basket to shove in my locker. We ran as fast as we could into the building, and into Mr. Sweet's class.

"Thanks for that, Fabes." Joy said as we sat down. I could tell she was sincere.

"Anytime, Joybells." I laughed. She grinned like mad, recognizing the pet name I had made up for her years earlier.

LINE BREAK

That night, I was supposed to tell Joy what I needed to. My plan had been to catch her when she was alone, apologize profusely (I was terribly sorry, honestly), and explain what happened. But I found myself putting it off, even if she was alone in her room, or the kitchen, or the hallway. I just couldn't do it.

So instead of me breaking up with her, we watched a movie with all of the house mates. We all decided to watch "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2". Most of the boys complained, having seen the film a million times over, but the girls wanted to drool over how "hot" Neville was, and talk about how they would've never thought he would end up the hottest, even though they'd discussed it before. But since we boys wanted to make our girlfriends happy, we obliged and ended up watching Harry Potter.

"Go, Neville, GO!" Patricia screamed at the tv.

"Wow Hermione." Eddie taunted, poking his girlfriend in the sides. Patricia rolled her eyes and turned her focus towards the movie, flashing Eddie a quick, flirty smile.

"Aw yes, off with the head!" Mara laughed. Everyone turned to stare at her, never even thinking Mara could like that part.

"What? It IS the best part of the film!" she defended.

"I love you more every day." Jerome whispered a bit too loudly. Amber awed.

"You're so cute!" she squealed as Mara blushed. Jerome looked satisfied.

"Guys, shut up!" Alfie yelled, shoving caramel popcorn in his mouth.

"Alfie!" Amber whined.

"What?" he asked, honestly perplexed at her disgust.

"You're going to choke, boo." she offered kindly. Alfie nodded in understanding, but looked slightly annoyed.

LINE BREAK

By the time the film was over, we were exhausted. Alfie had fallen asleep on a couch from the amount of sugar he ate, Patricia was fighting to keep her eyes open, Eddie had already retired to bed, and Joy was asleep on the other couch.

"Come on guys, let's get to bed." Mara yawned. Everyone nodded in agreement, and started getting up.

"Alfie, wake up!" Amber whisper-shouted, shaking the boy.

"What, what?" he frantically asked when he woke up.

"Bed." the blonde girl answered.

"Right." Alfie said, getting up and heading to his room.

"Fabian, wake Joy up please!" Patricia told me.

"Sure." I responded, letting Patricia get her sleep.

I started to wake her up, but she looked so innocent, and I couldn't bring myself to do it, much like I couldn't bring myself to break up with her. Instead, I reached down and scooped her up bridal style, carrying her up the stairs with ease since she was so light. In her room, I laid her down and covered her with the blanket.

"Goodnight, Joybells." I whispered, kissing her head softly.

**_All I want _**

**_is the taste that your lips allow!_**

**_My my, my my,_**

**_oh give me love. _**

**Okay, so I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post this. I hope you guys liked it, I tried to give my Jabian-shipping readers something to smile about. :) Honestly, I absolutely loved writing about Jabian! I still can't really get off of the Fabina ship, but we'll see what happens later on in the season that can change my mind. I actually really like Jabian happening in this story though, and now I can't decide whether or not to continue that. Your opinions please? Jabian or no Jabian? - Sydney **

**Guest: I know, I love Fabina too, but I can't decide now! **

**And a shout out goes to bs13 for reading and reviewing! :) **


	5. Fall

**_So long now_**

**_I was betrayed_**

**_With a kiss. - He Is We_**

**Well hi. Sorry for the long wait on this next chapter, I just was having a hard time deciding on the main couple here. But I've decided, so here's chapter five! - Sydney**

I woke up with a hole in my heart. It needed to be filled with a kiss from a certain someone.

"Morning, Joy." I smiled, shuffling into the common room and taking my spot at the table.

"Hey Fabes." she smiled back, kissing my lips. Nothing. I felt nothing. I smiled anyways, but tried not to make it seem like it was the "most amazing kiss ever".

As the others gathered around the table, I noticed Joy looking at me. I felt even worse than I had while I was kissing her.

LINE BREAK

The school day moved too slowly. All I could think about was what Joy would look like when I told her, and how horrible I would feel.

"Fabian, have you decided?" Amber asks me, suddenly approaching me with a menacing glow in her eyes.

"Yeah, Amber, I have." I mumbled, pushing past her and slamming my locker shut. I noticed Patricia coming down the hall and I ran up to her, yelling.

"Patricia! I need your help, please." I yelled, grabbing her and pulling her aside.

"Fabian, whiplash!" she scowled.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized, letting go of her blazer.

"What did you need?" the red head sighed.

"I did something awful." I told her sadly.

"Yeah, I know," Patricia said kindly, "but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"No, no. I'm breaking up with Joy tonight and I feel like someone's stepped on me a million times over." I whispered.

"You what?! Fabian, you know how badly she's going to take that!" she practically yelled. Thank God Joy wasn't around.

"Do you think I don't know that, Patricia? I feel horrible, but I'm cheating on Nina and I hate myself for it," I began, "you know how much Nina means to me. And I'm not saying Joy doesn't mean anything, she means a lot too. But I love Nina, and I like Joy. She's more of a friend to me than a lover."

"I get it. You're just going to have to apologize, okay?" she demanded.

"Of course." I nodded.

ANOTHER LINE BREAK (Sorry!)

Later that evening, I paced back and forth in my bedroom, trying to gather strength to break up with Joy.

"Would you stop pacing? Just go do it already!" Eddie cried from his bed.

"I guess you're right." I agreed, and headed upstairs to the room Joy shared with KT and Patricia.

"Hey Fabes!" Joy called brightly when I entered.

"Hey Joy." I smiled, noticing KT in a chair with her laptop.

"Uh, KT, would you mind -" I asked, motioning towards the door.

"Oh, yeah, of course." she nodded, grabbing her laptop and running down the stairs, probably headed towards Eddie and my room.

"So why did you kick KT out?" Joy laughed. She patted a spot next to her, motioning for me to sit down.

"Er, I need to- to talk to you." I guess I had guilt written all over my face, because Joy's fell when I said that. She could see it coming.

"Okay." the petite girl said, hesitating. I sat down and took a deep breath before diving in.

"There's no easy way to say this, Joy. I- I can't be with you anymore." I told her slowly and sadly. I could see tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I just - it feels wrong, like I'm cheating on Nina. I can't do that, and I can't cheat on you either. I'm sorry, Joy. I'm so, so sorry." I hung my head in despair and embarrassment.

"Yeah, um. I don't really know what to say now." her voice cracked, and I cringed. Her eyes were filled with tears, and a few fell over the edges when she blinked.

"I know you can't cheat on Nina, and I know how much she means to you. But please, just tell me why you led me to believe you wanted me." she begged. Her voice was watery and sad. I killed myself in my head.

"Because I did." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She nodded and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." I said a final time as I left her room.

LINE BREAK

Days passed slowly. Joy and I never made eye contact, but we did occasionally run into each other on the stairs, only exchanging "sorry"s. I can't say I was happy without her, but I really did miss Nina. I also missed Joy's friendship. So when she barged into my room on a Sunday night, I was rather relieved.

"Fabian, I've got something to show you!" she shouted, running into the room I shared with Eddie, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, okay, what is it?" I asked frantically.

"Look," she grinned, opening a little red book, "it says here that when there's a full moon on the thirteenth of the first month, in the current century's thirteenth year, the Chosen One and Osirian's dangerous connections can be broken. But only with KT and Miss Denby's keys."

"Where did you get this book?" I asked suddenly.

"I kinda stole it from Victor's office." Joy mumbled.

"You're brilliant, Joy, thank you!" I yelled, hugging her.

"Thanks, but we've got to get the keys, and tell Nina." she decided, jumping up and prancing out of the room. I would get my Nina back soon.

**_There's a hole that lingers_**

**_deep inside my body,_**

**_I fall too fast,_**

**_no one can stop me._**

**I'm sorry this chapter was kinda short, but I didn't have much to put in it, I guess. Anyways, chapter six will be the last one, which is actually a chapter longer than I planned. But there's quite a lot that goes on in it, so I'm expecting it to be rather long. As for this chapter, I really hated making Fabian break up with Joy. I'm sorry, Jabian shippers, but Fabina is really my OTP, and I couldn't make Fabian not love Nina, because I don't really think that's possible. Well, after this story is over, I've got another one going up called "Coming Back to You". It's a multi chapter and already really long, so I hope you guys will enjoy that one! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and please look out for chapter six soon!**


	6. Ocean Wide

**Fabian's POV**

A hundred thoughts swirled in my head as I tried to fall asleep that night. What if we couldn't break the curse? What if Nina could never come back? Or worse, what if she didn't want to come back? I couldn't even think about that, it hurt so bad.

By the time I fell asleep, it was three am. And sadly, Thursday's school day started with me waking up at five. Two hours of sleep. Great.

When my alarm clock sounded, I rolled out of bed reluctantly and shuffled to the shower. The heat was supposed to wake me up and make me feel refreshed, but I accidentally fell asleep instead.

"Fabian! FABIAN! I need the shower!" I heard Mick banging on the door and yelling, waking me up.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" I shouted, turning off the water and stepping out. I wrapped myself in a towel and pulled the door open, running past my best mate to get to our room. Just my luck that Joy happened to come down the stairs as I was running down the hall. She looked at my bare chest, smiled, and said "nice abs, Fabes" as my face turned the deepest shade of red anyone could imagine.

"Yeah, nice abs 'Fabes'." Eddie smirked. I rolled my eyes and hit him upside the head. He laughed harder and went to join Patricia for "Eddie's Famous Breakfast Stack".

I almost fell asleep again while I was pulling my uniform on. My shirt was wrinkled and buttoned oddly, and my tie was tied haphazardly around my neck, so it looked like a five year old had tied it.

The others tried not to laugh as I entered the dining room.

"Oh, Fabian. You look a mess!" Trudy awed, "are you alright?"

"Just exhausted." I told her, yawning at the same time.

"Well, you'd better get some breakfast and head back to bed!" the dark-haired lady decided.

"No, I can't miss school." I yawned again.

"It's not going to make a difference whether you go late or not if you're this tired, dear. You're staying home." Trudy confirmed. I nodded, grabbing a muffin and heading back to my room in defeat.

LINE BREAK

It was already eleven by the time I got to school, and it was free period.

"Hey guys." I said, approaching the student lounge.

"Hey Fabian! I talked to KT, and she said she'd let us use her key for the ceremony." Joy told me brightly.

"Great, thanks Joy." I nodded.

"Now we just have to get the other key off of Miss Denby, but that shouldn't be too difficult. She leaves her bag lying around during lunch." Patricia observed.

"Right, so we'll grab it then."

"Uh, guys, don't we need to know how to perform the ceremony before we have Eddie perform it?" Amber pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I'll head back to the house during lunch and try to find something in the tunnels. I bet there's something about it down there." Patricia suggested.

Amber, Alfie, Joy and I ate lunch quickly, and rushed to Miss Denby's room before she could get there.

"Her bag's on the desk!" Alfie noticed, pointing to where the floral bag lay. Joy nodded and quietly ran over, rummaging through the bag to find what she was looking for.

"It's not here!" she whisper yelled.

"What do you mean it's not there?" I whispered back frantically.

"I can't find it, it's not in here!"

"Guys, Miss D is coming!" Alfie warned, looking terrified. Joy instantly backed away from the bag, leaving it the way it was before.

"What are you all doing in here?" Miss Denby asked suspiciously as she entered the classroom.

"We had a question for you." Amber replied, not missing a beat.

"Alright, shoot." the teacher told her.

"We were wondering if we could work in pairs on the new entrepreneur assignment." the blonde girl said quickly, without any trace of nervousness.

"Well, I suppose you can." Miss Denby nodded.

"Yay, Alfie, we can work together!" Amber squealed convincingly.

"Fine. You'd better be getting to your next class then," the tall woman observed, staring at the clock, "I don't have your class today."

We all nodded and exited the room as if nothing had happened.

"Amber, you're brilliant!" I shouted as soon as we closed the door.

"Aw, thanks Fabian," she smiled, "I know I am."

"Yeah, Amber's a genius, but what are we going to do about the key?" Joy wondered.

"We still don't know where it is." Alfie suddenly piped up.

"Well, I would personally keep something valuable like that in a locked jewelry box in my bedroom." Amber said happily.

"So you're suggesting -" I started.

"We raid Miss Denby's house, yes." the girl finished.

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow during our free period. If you take a look at her schedule, Miss Denby has a class during that block and we can head over to her house. Eddie knows the passcode to get in." Amber stated, and pranced away.

"She is on fire today!" Alfie laughed, running after her.

LINE BREAK

Later that day, we met up with Patricia in Biology.

"Did you find anything?" I asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, do you think the Book of Isis will have something?" she mused, handing me the book.

"I'll check later, thanks Patricia." I said, shoving the book in my school bag.

The rest of the day was rather slow, as we Sibunas were anxious to get back to the house and find out if Victor's precious Book of Isis lived up to its high standard name and appeal. I was especially anxious to get back, since it was my girl's safe return on the line.

When the final bell finally rang, I grabbed my things and sprinted back to the house, not wanting to waste any time.

"Oh, Fabian, how did your day go?" Trudy asked me as I shut the front door.

"Good, thanks for letting me sleep in." I grinned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a few of Trudy's home made chocolate chip cookies before I started flipping through the book in my room.

I turned each page of the book carefully, looking for something that might have to do with the Chosen One and the Osirian. Finally I found something. As I flipped to a page about the Cup of Ankh, a few pieces of paper fell out of the book. The top of the first page featured a hieroglyphic I recognized: Chosen One. Then a second hieroglyphic was next to it, and it was exactly the opposite of the first symbol. I assumed it was the hieroglyphic meaning Osirian. I kept reading. The first paragraph was written in small, perfect English letters. Probably done by Robert Frobisher-Smythe himself. It talked mainly about the Chosen One and the Osirian, what their powers were, how the whole protector situation worked, and why they couldn't be near each other unless that bond was broken. Mainly things I knew already. But below the paragraph were rows of neat hieroglyphics done by the same steady hand that had written the information on the Chosen One. I threw open my laptop and began translating them.

LINE BREAK

"Did you find anything, Fabian?" Patricia asked loudly as she came into my room her heavy boots clicking on the floors. She was followed by the rest of Sibuna, including Eddie and KT.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. The first few words in this set of hieroglyphics are "midnight full moon, thirteenth first month". See, the symbols are an owl, a flowering reed, a hand, water, another flowering weed -"

"Yeah, we get it." Patricia said, cutting me off. I rolled my eyes.

"So the ceremony has to take place at midnight on the thirteenth of January, this year." Amber confirmed. She really wasn't as dumb as people thought.

"Yes."

"Okay, what else does the paper say?" Eddie wondered.

"Well, the next few words are 'thirteen medallion ground'", so has anyone seen a medallion with a thirteen on it in the ground around here?"

Everyone thought about it for a moment before Amber spoke up.

"I saw one two years ago when I was clearing our spot for the Sibuna initiation in the woods! It's bronze, with a few markings on it. They might have been a thirteen, I don't know. I just remember it being annoying to have to clear leaves off of." she told us.

"Perfect, Amber, we'll go check it out later. Thanks." I smiled.

LINE BREAK

During our free period the next day, we Sibunas gathered in the student lounge to raid Miss Denby's house.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded.

"Eddie, you know the code, right?"

"KT and I have gone in there loads of times. Yes, I know the code." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Amber, you've got the bobby pins?"

"In my pocket!"

"Alright, let's go." We snuck out through the front door while all other classes were going on, and ran across the lawns quickly.

Soon we were standing right in front of Miss Denby's door. Eddie punched in the code, and the door's bolts dropped, allowing us to enter. As soon as we were inside, Amber dashed up the stairs to the bedroom, me on her heels.

"Right, so the jewelry box will probably be either on a bedside table, on a dresser or vanity, or in a drawer of the dresser or vanity." she directed.

We started looking, and Amber found the box in a matter of seconds.

"Every lady keeps their jewelry box near their makeup." the blonde said matter-of-factly, taking the box off of the vanity. She pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock until it clicked open. There, amongst pairs of earrings and jeweled rings, was the key. It looked almost exactly like KT's.

"Brilliant, Amber! Now let's go." I shouted. Amber closed up the box, locked it, put it back on the vanity, and we ran down the stairs.

"Come on guys!" Alfie yelled, opening the door. We sprinted back to school, the key safely in my pocket.

"We're done. Tomorrow night, we break the curse." I whispered triumphantly when we were back in the student lounge.

LINE BREAK

The thirteenth came quickly, and I spent the entire Saturday preparing for the night's events. All day, all I could think about was how Nina would react when she got to come back, and what I would do when I saw her.

Finally it was ten o'clock and time to get into bed.

"I'll come around at eleven forty-five and get you all, okay?" I told the Sibunas. They nodded and got into bed.

When eleven thirty came, my alarm clock went off in my ears, just loud enough for me to wake up fully. I had set the alarm on my phone and plugged the headphones in so only I would hear when the alarm sounded.

I got up out of my warm bed, pulled on my converse and jacket, and woke Eddie up. He too pulled on his shoes and jacket as I woke the others up.

When we were all together, we walked across the frosty ground to the Sibuna clearing, where we had earlier determined the plate did in fact have a thirteen on it.

"Eddie, you good?" I asked. He seemed a bit tense.

"Yeah, I just want this to work for you man. I know how much you want Nina back." he said quietly.

"Thanks, Eddie." I patted his back.

Finally midnight came. The full moon was balanced perfectly in the sky, right over the bronze medallion in the ground. The little thirteen on the medallion was lit up, as if a lightning bolt had struck it.

Eddie placed Miss Denby's key in the little slot on the medallion and positioned himself strategically so that just the tips of his toes were on the bronze. He then held KT's key above his head, and at exactly midnight, chanted "by the power invested in me, I break the curse" over and over. Joy, Amber, Patricia, KT, Alfie and I waited near the Sibuna log anxiously. I think Patricia was nervous that Eddie would get hurt, because she was trembling.

"It worked." Eddie smiled at 12:01. The moon's light had shifted off of the plate, and Miss Denby's key lay on the ground beside it.

"I can tell it did, I don't feel any connection anymore. It's not like anything's keeping me away from her anymore." the Osirian explained. By this time, Patricia was practically in tears. She couldn't control herself anymore, and she ran into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay." the red head cried. Eddie stroked her hair and whispered something to her that made her smile. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the screen. Nina Martin. I hit 'answer' and walked away from the group to talk to her.

"Nina, hi!" I said brightly.

"Hey, Fabian. Is everything alright over there?" she asked. It was so good to hear her sweet voice.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered. She sounded nervous, but I was still smiling.

"I don't know, I just feel - disconnected." my love told me.

"Well, Eddie kinda just performed a ceremony to break the evil bonds between you, but nothing big." I laughed.

"Really? So I can come home now?" Nina squealed excitedly.

"Yes, love, you can come home." I grinned from ear to ear when she called Anubis House her home.

"I'll be there tomorrow night. Bye, Fabian. I love you." she announced. I could feel her smile and love from America.

"I love you too, Nina. We'll be waiting." I said, and then I hung up.

"She's coming home." I grinned as I walked over to the group. Joy looked genuinely happy for me. I couldn't have been happier.

LINE BREAK

At around five o'clock the next evening, I heard the front door shut and a voice ring through the house, saying "I'm home!". It was Nina's voice.

"Nina!" I shouted, running out of my room to greet my love.

"Fabian!" she practically screamed, running directly into my arms. I picked her up and spun her around, breathing in her perfume that I missed so dearly.

"I'm home for good, Fabian." she said.

"I'm glad." I replied. And then I kissed her.

When our lips connected, I felt sparks fly in every direction, something I had never felt with Joy before.

"I love you, Fabian Rutter." Nina whispered.

"I love you too, Nina Martin."

**_When love is a raging sea,_**

**_you can hold on to me._**

**_We'll find a way tonight._**

**_Love is an ocean wide. _**

**It's over, guys. Wow. Sorry about the cliche ending there, I'm quite a sucker for cliche things. I really really hope you liked it, it was so much fun to write! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews, they really mean a lot. Thank you for sticking with the story through every chapter, even though it was a rather short one. Thank you for reading, overall. Please look for a new story coming up soon called "Coming Back to You". I've worked on that one a bit already, it's got a few chapters, so I hope you'll like that one as well. This is getting long, sorry. Anyways, I just hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it, and thank you thank you thank you! - Sydney **

**(Oh, and for those of you who have read Nina's Little Nudger, I'm working on another chapter. Sorry it's taking so long!)**


End file.
